The immune system plays an important role in controlling and eradicating diseases such as cancer. However, cancer cells often develop strategies to evade or to suppress the immune system in order to favor their growth. One such mechanism is altering the expression of costimulatory and co-inhibitory molecules expressed on immune cells (Postow et al, J. Clinical Oncology 2015, 1-9). Blocking the signaling of an inhibitory immune checkpoint, such as PD-1, has proven to be a promising and effective treatment modality.
Programmed cell death-1 (PD-1), also known as CD279, is a cell surface receptor expressed on activated T cells, natural killer T cells, B cells, and macrophages (Greenwald et al, Annu. Rev. Immunol 2005, 23:515-548; Okazaki and Honjo, Trends Immunol 2006, (4):195-201). It functions as an intrinsic negative feedback system to prevent the activation of T-cells, which in turn reduces autoimmunity and promotes self-tolerance. In addition, PD-1 is also known to play a critical role in the suppression of antigen-specific T cell response in diseases like cancer and viral infection (Sharpe et al, Nat Immunol 2007 8, 239-245; Postow et al, J. Clinical Oncol 2015, 1-9).
The structure of PD-1 consists of an extracellular immunoglobulin variable-like domain followed by a transmembrane region and an intracellular domain (Parry et al, Mol Cell Biol 2005, 9543-9553). The intracellular domain contains two phosphorylation sites located in an immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motif and an immunoreceptor tyrosine-based switch motif, which suggests that PD-1 negatively regulates T cell receptor-mediated signals. PD-1 has two ligands, PD-L1 and PD-L2 (Parry et al, Mol Cell Biol 2005, 9543-9553; Latchman et al, Nat Immunol 2001, 2, 261-268), and they differ in their expression patterns. PD-L1 protein is upregulated on macrophages and dendritic cells in response to lipopolysaccharide and GM-CSF treatment, and on T cells and B cells upon T cell receptor and B cell receptor signaling. PD-L1 is also highly expressed on almost all tumor cells, and the expression is further increased after IFN-γ treatment (Iwai et al, PNAS2002, 99(19):12293-7; Blank et al, Cancer Res 2004, 64(3):1140-5). In fact, tumor PD-L1 expression status has been shown to be prognostic in multiple tumor types (Wang et al, Eur J Surg Oncol 2015; Huang et al, Oncol Rep 2015; Sabatier et al, Oncotarget 2015, 6(7): 5449-5464). PD-L2 expression, in contrast, is more restricted and is expressed mainly by dendritic cells (Nakae et al, J Immunol 2006, 177:566-73). Ligation of PD-1 with its ligands PD-L1 and PD-L2 on T cells delivers a signal that inhibits IL-2 and IFN-γ production, as well as cell proliferation induced upon T cell receptor activation (Carter et al, Eur J Immunol 2002, 32(3):634-43; Freeman et al, J Exp Med 2000, 192(7): 1027-34). The mechanism involves recruitment of SHP-2 or SHP-1 phosphatases to inhibit T cell receptor signaling such as Syk and Lck phosphorylation (Sharpe et al, Nat Immunol 2007, 8, 239-245). Activation of the PD-1 signaling axis also attenuates PKC-θ activation loop phosphorylation, which is necessary for the activation of NF-κB and API pathways, and for cytokine production such as IL-2, IFN-γ and TNF (Sharpe et al, Nat Immunol 2007, 8, 239-245; Carter et al, Eur J Immunol 2002, 32(3):634-43; Freeman et al, J Exp Med 2000, 192(7):1027-34).
Several lines of evidence from preclinical animal studies indicate that PD-1 and its ligands negatively regulate immune responses. PD-1-deficient mice have been shown to develop lupus-like glomerulonephritis and dilated cardiomyopathy (Nishimura et al, Immunity 1999, 11:141-151; Nishimura et al, Science 2001, 291:319-322). Using an LCMV model of chronic infection, it has been shown that PD-1/PD-L1 interaction inhibits activation, expansion and acquisition of effector functions of virus-specific CD8 T cells (Barber et al, Nature 2006, 439, 682-7). Together, these data support the development of a therapeutic approach to block the PD-1-mediated inhibitory signaling cascade in order to augment or “rescue” T cell response. Accordingly, there is a need for new compounds that block PD-1/PD-L1 protein/protein interaction.